1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for stacking large bottles such as five gallon bottles of drinking water and the like and more particularly relates to an improved apparatus for facilitating the stacking of narrow-mouth bottles in vertical fashion, one atop the other.
2. General Background
In the bottled water industry, there are provided a number of containers for folding and dispensing bottled water, spring water, mineral water and the like. One of the most common of these bottles is a five gallon bottle having a generally cylindrical overall shape including a cylindrical side wall, a flat circular lowermost surface, a narrow neck region and a narrow outlet. Examples of such five gallon bottles are commercially available, one such bottle under the trademark "Liqui-box". An example of such a five-gallon bottle for containing mineral water and/or spring water or the like can be seen in U.S. Design Pat. No. D270,136.
One of the problems with the sale and distribution of spring water, mineral water and the like is that the bottles are rather large and storage is a problem. Thus, there is a need for a simple yet workable method and apparatus for stacking bottles of spring water such as the five gallon commercially available bottles in a compact storage area.